


Happy Birthday Baby

by taylorjacksonandtheolympians



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Fourth of July, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorjacksonandtheolympians/pseuds/taylorjacksonandtheolympians
Summary: You give your husband, Steve Rogers, a special gift (and news) on his birthday.





	Happy Birthday Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Captain America's birthday on July fourth, so sorry I'm posting it here late! Happy late birthday Steeb. Basically just fluff. Hope you like it, Enjoy!

July fourth, otherwise known as Independence day in America, is very important to you. Not only is it a day to show appreciation for freedom (and patriotism), it was your husband's birthday. Steve turns 99 today, and you had a special surprise for him. Possibly the best gift you had ever gotten him, in your opinion. Though, it wasn't really a gift. It was really just wonderful news.

You're pregnant! And you decided that you would tell Steve today. You made him a scrapbook filled with pictures of the two of you, snapshots of dates, cute and funny moments with your friends, wedding pictures and the like. At the very end of the scrapbook, though, is a sonogram of your baby. You felt bad for going to your first OBGYN appointment without him, but you thought this would be cute. You were right.

It's been a long and happy day, and after a celebratory dinner with your friends and teammates, the Avengers, you and Steve went home to your shared apartment. You told Steve to sit while you go and get him his present. He states that he has enough presents, and that getting to spend today with you is enough. You insist, though.

"Baby, you know you didn't have to get me anything," Steve says when you hand him the large bag with your gift to him in it.

"I know, and I didn't," you tell him. "I made it! Now open it before I make you."

Steve reaches into the bag and pulls out the large scrapbook, and looks to you in surprise. "You made me a scrapbook? When did you find the time to do this," he asks.

"While you were on that away mission last week. Do you like it?"

"I love it, Doll! You're amazing." you blush when he uses his nickname for you.

"Do you want to look through it with me," you ask.

Steve nods and moves over on the couch so you can snuggle up next to him. You curl yourself into his side as he opens the cover. You spend the next little bit looking through the pictures and reminiscing with your husband. Steve seemed more excited the further into the book you went, and you were close to the last page. Finally, Steve flipped the paper over, and paused. He had seen the sonogram.

"Doll..." Steve paused. "You're pregnant?"

You nodded enthusiastically, happy tears filling your eyes. "I am!"

All of a sudden, Steve was on his feet, laughing and spinning you around happily.

"We're having a baby," your husband sighed out dreamily. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Yes you are! Are you excited?"

"Doll, I'm the happiest I have ever been in my life. Thank you."

"Happy birthday, Baby. I love you," you tell him sincerely.

"I love you too."

You know that with the two of you as parents, your child might not have the most conventional of lives, but they would be loved more than conceivable. You were excited to start this new chapter in your life, with your love by your side.


End file.
